The Love of a Killer
by tmninjat
Summary: One day Harry Potter is suddenly killed by a stranger who claims to be Lukas, the son of Voldemort right in front of Lily's eyes. Leaving just as quickly as he appeared, Lukas runs from the trouble he has caused. And love, perhaps more dangerous.


**Authors note:** This story is 25 years after the death of Voldemort. Everything that occurred in the '17 years later' segment of the the 7th book, for the purpose of this story actually happened 13 years later. Just so ages would fit better.

The characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>

"Dad, you fuss too much" Lily smiled as she walked side by side in the crowded street with her father, the 'famous' Harry Potter. A look of concern had crossed his face after the big reveal that she was once again in a relationship. Apparently dating was a crime now, and she was the main suspect.

"I'm not fussing, I'm just over you getting hurt." Harry looked down at his daughter and patted her on the head. He looked older during these times, when he feared for his family's safety. Lily understood what her father meant, but refused to let past experiences rule her future.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had all managed to keep their kids away from the public's eyes for as long as possible. But as each child reached the age of 11 and the notice from Hogwarts came, their parents couldn't keep them away any longer.

Trips to platform 9 and three quarters were met with flashing cameras and screaming questions. What was it like to be children of such heroes, who had saved the world many times? Horrible. Those who were thought to be friends, really just wanted to ride off of their fame. Enemies, turned out to be the only ones who ever spoke the truth. Even a few teachers bumped up their grades, just so they could be the ones to tell everybody that the children's success was due to them.

This was bad enough, but when Lily reached the age of 15, boys began to flock in around her. Everyone wanted a chance to date Lily Potter. Having been trained in advanced wizardry, avoiding the press and determining who real friends were, she was completely unprepared for matters of the heart.

She fell in love over and over again, each relationship ending like the last. Her, Rose and Roxanne would pour over buckets of chocolate ice-cream whilst James, Albus, Hugo, Teddy and Fred fought over who had the right to kick the ex's arse. The boyfriend only ever wanted to be famous, and he would be. Famous as the next man in a never ending list of boys who had broken the heart of one of the most sought after females in the wizarding world.

This had been going on for many years, so now at the age of 21 she had a general idea of when to trust and when not to. Her father however, was a little more difficult to convince.

"Dada, I know you're just trying to take care of me, but Mitchel really loves me." She smiled up at her father through the thick orange fringe that was slowly growing out over her eyes. He watched her closely as they continued to walk, finally deciding to let the subject drop.

"You need another haircut Lily, I have no idea why you allow it to obscure your view to such an extent." Harry ruffled her hair, he seemed to be overly affectionate today for some reason. A look of pain crossed his face, contorting his expression from concerned to agony. He removed his hand from Lily's head, instead rubbing it vigorously against his scar.

"Dad, are you okay?" Lily reached up and grasped his hand, holding it tightly. "You don't look so-"

There was a shot of pain through her left arm as someone pushed by. She turned her head to spot the cause of the disturbance and met the eyes of the man who had caused her the pain. He had an air of mischief about him, something her goody two shoes boyfriend never managed.

"Sorry Babe, my bad." The man brushed his messy black hair away from his face.

Lily scanned the stranger, taking in his dark eyes, rough skin and crooked smile. He was taller than her by a fair amount and looked to be only in his mid twenties.

"Yeah, don't call me Babe." A scold crossed her face, which was more directed towards herself than the mysterious man. Even though Lily was in a relationship, she couldn't help but find him attractive.

A light chuckle escaped his mouth, "Sincere apologies all around Miss. Here, have a liquorice wand." The man held out a wand and smiled. Lily looked down at his hand, eyebrows knitting together into a confused expression.

"This is made from wood" She looked back up to his face in time to catch a quick wink, because with a twist of his hand he was pointing the wand at Harry's scar. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily watched in horror as a bolt of green light emitted from the end of the wand and exploded against her father's face. The light stretched out across the street, blinding her and everyone nearby against any colour other than green. It burnt into Lily's eyes as she stretched out her hands towards the place she last saw her father.

"DAD!" Over and over she screamed for Harry, felt his body press against her arm, the dead weight pulling her to the ground.

Lily's vision cleared within the next few moments, and the second her eyes could focus they dropped to Harry's face. His eyes were wide in shock, face white and drained of all life. She grasped his face with both of her hands and felt the smooth cold skin in return.

"Dad..." Her fingers lightly brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead and she immediately trained in on his scar. What had been a lightning bolt was now a severe cross, marking the spot where the bolt had hit. She looked at the old marking, where Voldemort had failed to kill him all those years ago. Tracing her finger across it, she met the middle, where a new scar crossed. This one wasn't jagged like the old one, but a smooth, clean, cut. The scar that ended her father's life.

Rising to her feet slowly, Rose positioned herself between Harry's body and the strange. The nerve he had, to stand there watching as he father died by his hand. His face look amused at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes.

Lily was fighting back tears of anger, fury and hatred. The sorrow wasn't there yet, but it would come once the initial hurt had left. "What have you done?" Her voice was quiet at first, but it quickly morphed into a scream "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?"

"My name is Lukas Lestrange. Or Lukas Riddle. I never know to be honest. I was born the night before your father killed mine." Lukas watched Lily, waited for her to take in the full meaning of his statement. His face still held its earlier amusement, but now it also contained concern. "I'm genuinely sorry for causing you this pain, but an eye for an eye."

Lily finally registered what Lukas was talking about, he was the child of Voldemort and Bellatrix. But how could this have happened? It made absolutely no sense. She looked over her shoulder at Harry's motionless body then returned her gaze to the man who had murdered him. Reaching inside her jacket, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the killer, who was already one step ahead.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lily's wand flew away from her, far into the street that was now virtually empty. Everyone had managed to escape as safely as possible after what had been only a few minutes.

Now it was time for the full impact of the moment to hit. Lilly dropped to the ground, throwing her head into her hands. Tears began to stream from what once had been happy, joyous eyes. She was unarmed, father dead with his killer mere steps away from her.

Steps that were slowly getting closer. A rough hand cupped Lily's chin and pulled her head upwards. Lukas was leaning over, blocking out her sun. She looked into his dark eyes as he wiped away a tear from her left eye. His mouth opened slightly as words formed on his lips.

"It's a pity. You're so beautiful, yet the daughter of the man I hate." With those words, Lukas released her face and stood back. The mischevious smile returned to his face as he blew Lily a kiss. "Later Babe."

There was a loud pop as Lukas disapparated from the streets, leaving Lily crying by the dead body of the 'famous' Harry Potter.


End file.
